Shadowfall
by AbyssNight98
Summary: Everything was how it should be. Everything was perfect. But enemies reveal themselves to be more than the usual thug. Some with a vendetta for years that has long since been written as myth and the other has a hand in everything that you do? How does the game of chess end?


**Stared my Crysis 3 and Killzone games of which to play when I instead started writing this story. This is a quick, rough prologue of the rest of the story to come. Well, enjoy.**

* * *

 **SHADOWFALL**

 **Prologue**

The Dark Times were known in history as an endless time of bloodshed between warring families. But things changed when an army of wandering warrior monks reached the land. Their leader, a man they called Hagoromo, used their advanced technology to end the wars - by fear and force if they had to. For the man's next sixty years to his great nineties, he had three children and many more grandchildren - all carrying his special "black blood."

The First Born was a spiteful man that inherited his father's sense of hate for the world and everything about it. He gained the Eyes of Hell from his father and superior skills of weapons. His children, upon his death and separation of the rest of the family, changed their name to Uchiha and established their own civilization on a new planet. Despite being superior fighters, they had never been able to utilize their "black blood."

The Second Born was a quiet and tactical man that gained his father's sense of wit and tactic, going as far as to calculate their own family members. He gained the Strength of Gods from his father and calculating mind but yet he, too, had never been able to use his "black blood" abilities. His children grew suspicious of the rest of the family and secluded themselves in their own village.

Lastly, the Third Born, was an energetic freak of nature, inheriting her father's excitement and kindness to everything. She inherited the Eyes of Creation from her father but, being consumed by the ever-growing darkness in the power, forced Hagoromo to seal the bloodline seeing that no one was yet ready to handle that power. Despite that, she was able to use the power of her Black Blood much to the ire of her older siblings. She, upon the death of her father, took her adult children and young grandchildren off of the planet and to a planet away from their horrible past.

But everything for these three siblings didn't play out smoothly. Upon the death of their father - the only thing that kept them from killing each other - let loose the dam of emotions and the First Born was the first to act. He attacked his brother but the man was already steps ahead and had retaliated with strength. The Third Born was less willing to fight her siblings but when the eldest child of the First born went to kill the grandchild she was caring for switched a reverse switch to those emotions into that of wrath and unholy power.

In the end, the three siblings were at a stalemate and extremely tired with many wounds. On that day, a mark was left on the ground that signalled the end to the dispute and the separation of families until a time of peace to come. That peace never came.

* * *

 **Space - Nearing New Kumo**

 _The Teaser_ was a large freighter engineered for armored transport. It was at least 24 meters long with enough room for two pilots. ten gunners and ten passengers. It had two large engines in the back and at least ten turrets to cover each flank. It looked like a piece of junk on the outside but surprisingly it held the symbol of the Great Republic.

The Republic were a large group of planets of influential clans and people. It is a Republic in the way that all laws were passed by majority, but only that of the corrupted politicians. A ship with that thing meant two things. One, the Republic is transporting something valuable or important. Or two, someone wants safely traverse space without fear of attackers. Either way, there was something invaluable.

That brings us to the ship. Five soldiers in white armor over a black thick mesh bodysuit silently searched the ship in case of a stowaway. On the top where the bicep met the shoulder held the symbol of the United Clan Army, Hyuuga branch symbol below that on the leader. They carried a Feline X3 SMG, their black-white oddly prismed helmet ever so carefully turning at the cells on either side - the three orange eyespots giving an ominous look.

"Fucking bastards! You assholes better let me fucking for or you'll fucking regret it!" Yelled a man with long yellow hair and a stubby beard, hands chained to the wall. He wore a ragged robe that was given to him after all possessions were taken.

"Shut up, Deidara. No one is coming to save your sorry ass." The sergeant next to the door standing guard kicked the door while shouting, the Inuzuka symbol on their arm.

The sergeant turned their head when their armored dog started growling. It was large, even for dog standards, and it grey fur bristled black as their growls got rougher. Another soldier, this time with an Aburame symbol on their arm, got their Feline X3 ready and pointed at the area the dog was growling at.

Suddenly, the gun in their hand was snatched away as a black armored suit revealed itself. It was evil looking with the mask have the look of sharp teeth and two skulls on pikes protruding from the back. The fingers were pointed sharply and seemed to cut the _air_ whenever it moved. Large blades came out of the forearms of the armor and looked as menacing as the helmet.

Everyone stood shocked as the right blade shot out the back of their teammate within seconds of a time. It was when the body fell to the ground that the rest realized that the hostile was making its way to them. They opened fire as the large dog lunged to bite at the neck but it was stabbed just as the soldier was and tossed to the side at ease.

The leader backed away while talking to a radio comm device. "Anybody that can hear this, we're being attacked! I repeat we're-!"

The man stopped when he felt a cold sensation crawl down his abdomen and looked down to see a long katana blade had punctured his lungs. He could only watch as the rest of his squad were shot by who was behind him until all he could do was fall face first when the blade was ripped from him. He struggled breathing as he watched Deidara's door unlock, and therefore his chains.

The blonde man walked out while rubbing his wrists and grinned when he saw the Hyuuga sergeant bleeding on the ground. He crouched before his flipped body and tapped a blade on his knee while looking around briefly. "See? I told you you'd regret it if you didn't let me go."

The Hyuuga struggled to talk. Deidara leaned down to the mask. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I-I said...that I-I re-regret...n-nothing!" The man finally choked out, jerking as he force the words out.

Deidara chuckled darkly as he stood up. "Course not." Deidara immediately, with massive strength, slammed his foot on the helmet crushing it a bit. "You should have."

Deidara turned to his saviors and grinned, bowing to the scary bladed man. "Thank you, Obito-sama. I promise you I won't let this happen again."

"You better not." Came the distorted and even more frightening voice of the man as he walked away. "Get your suit and let's get out of here."

"Of course."

* * *

 **New Plateau - Heart of the Republic**

It was a week later when word reached the rest of the Republic of what happened to their transport. Civilians were in an uproar and the politicians were worried. A meeting was called by Sarutobi Hiruzen for the discussion of further actions that were to be taken.

"This is war!" Called a large man, banging his fist on the table. "The only people to have those suits are the Uzumaki. I told you we couldn't trust those shifty characters!"

"Hold your tongue, Gando, or else you will lose it." Spoke a young woman with short black hair and black eyes. She glared at the man that clearly gave the message of 'speak and I'll kill you'. "We know not if it was them or not. We can't go making accusations without reasonable doubt."

Gando sneered at the woman. "The only reason you don't want to rage war, Kurotsuchi, is because your crush on that Uzumaki kid! Naruto, his name was!"

"Calm down Gando or else you'll be removed from the meeting." An old man spoke with a pipe in his mouth, smoking tobacco. "We are here to talk peacefully. But if you want us to contact the Uzumaki to declare your suspicion I think they would be all too glad to _talk_ with you."

"Do it! I have a few things to say to those idiots!" Shouted the man, getting headshakes from nearly everyone in the room.

Everyone knew it wasn't the Uzumaki. Why would they do that if they helped whenever something out of their league happened. This would have been the same thing but the population were getting antsy and when word that battle suits were used in the attack all hell broke loose. Everyone demanded blood. But the politicians were weary. Not just for probably killing innocents but for the hell that they themselves would go through - _if they won_.

"I believe this is a mistake, Sarutobi." A girl with blue hair spoke up.

Hiruzen took a breath of his pipe and exhaled a plume of smoke. "And why is that, Konan?"

"What if Gando is right? What if us contacting them shows that they were caught and might retaliate?" The girl started. "We wouldn't last through the war without the element of surprise, I'm afraid to say. They have much more weaponry than we do even though we have more people. We should just attack while we have surprise on our side."

"And if Gando is wrong?" A man with pale eyes and long black hair asked. "We would be killing innocents and probably bend to the demand of our true enemy. We have to make sure that what we do is the right choice or we are no better than our enemy."

"We can't afford that. What is that to the millions of our people that would die?" Konan pushed more.

"Then we don't start a war that isn't needed." Came the voice of Onoki, the old coot as old as his friend. "The Uzumaki and Namikaze clans have long since been our allies. Because of some group getting their hands on these suits mean nothing! They could have attacked a supply transport and gained it."

"Then they should at least give us enough for our armies to combat them." Gando retorted, sneering all the while. "They can't keep those for themselves forever."

"They can and they would, Gando." Yagura spoke quietly, having seen the terrifying machines the Uzumaki have built on his visit to meet the leader. "They trust none of us to have such killing machines when all we would use it for is war. Because of people like you."

Gando sneered at the man but Hiruzen slammed his hand enough to gain everyone's attention. "We will contact the Uzumaki and see what they have on these attacks. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

 **R &R**


End file.
